


Mind of a Dreamer

by darlingbaby_helena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gay Sirius Black, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Other, POV Regulus Black, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw Regulus Black, Slytherin, The Sorting Hat, Young Sirius Black, pureblood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingbaby_helena/pseuds/darlingbaby_helena
Summary: His mind was running with dreams, dreams of how he could change everything with one thought. But he was just a dreamer who never tired to make his dreams come true and it's already well known that dreamers stay dreamers.~~~If he had agreed with the sorting hat when it had stalled then what would have he felt?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Mind of a Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This story has come up from an idea that I've been exercising for sometime now. I've always tried to find good fics in this area of work but haven't found to many so I made one myself! Hope you enjoy:)

He closed his eyes taking in a deep breath before exhaling. It was simple really, he went to Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin just as he was told. Then why did it seem so hard? It felt as if thousands of needles were poking at his skin and it wasn't until he heard knocks on the door did he remember where he was. The boys restroom at Hogwarts right before the sorting ceremony.

"Excuse me?" Came a voice from behind the door that entered into the restroom. "Mr. Black come out we are about to leave!"

Feeling his cheeks flush red he he looked up into the mirror where he spotted a small crack right where his eye was. He looked so much like him yet he was so different too. Both their eyes were grey but of different shades, while Sirius' could almost be described as blue his seemed to mimic the fog that was outside of Grimmauld Place that very day. He was skinnier too, he had a few freckles and straighter hair than Sirius.

He put aside his thoughts and walked out nodding towards the woman in the witch's had and dark green robes. He'd learned her name was Professor McGonagall and soon she'd be his Transfiguration professor. He went to stand by the other students all to excited to notice his disappearance for the past fifteen minutes.

"I hope I'm in Hufflepuff, they're very kind but can also be brave." Said a small boy with dark hair and dark eyes.

"I just know I'll be Gryffindor! It's the best house and the most fun!" Came the loud voice of one particularly stout girl with big mean eyes and a crooked nose.

"Filthy, filthy, filthy." Came the voice of a boy who was walking towards Regulus. Every person he pushed past turned to look at him oddly especially after being called them 'filthy.' "Hello, you must be Regulus Black," He spoke to him once he had reached where he stood. "I'm Evan Rosier." He stretched his hand and Regulus shook it fighting a grimace.

"Hello Rosier." He nodded his head and the boy gave him a sophisticated smile. He knew that name, Rosier, it was another pure-blood name, one from a respectable family.

"I bet you'll be in Slytherin, like me. We are pure-bloods after all and I'd hate to be in a house filled with Mudbloods and blood traitors." His voice, much like Regulus', was very high mannered. He didn't exactly speak very formally but Regulus knew when it was needed he could indeed speak as if he had been sent to a boarding school all his life.

"Well we'll see. I do I hope I am though." He gave a tight smile. 

"Gather round children and quiet down!" Came the voice of the professor again and the group of students all listened attentively. They were too excited to keep talking when they knew at any moment they would be getting sorted. He wondered if Sirius was this scared or whether he was confident in his choice. Did he always know he'd be in Gryffindor or was it a last second decision made by the hat?

"Let's stand a bit away from them." Regulus whispered and he and the boy walked to a spot near the wall. 

"Now when you enter in through these doors you will each be sorted into your houses. While you attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry you will eat, sleep, and attend classes with you Hogwarts house. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and..." She looked towards Regulus and Rosier before saying, "Slytherin. Now whichever house you are sorted into is a wonderful house and I trust you will contribute to your house as there are house points and the house with the most house points wins the house cup at the end of the year. Do something worth awarding then you will receive points. Do something the opposite of it and you shall lose points. Now form two lines and come along." 

Regulus moved slightly to the right and stood in the middle watching the people around move to try and get closer to the front. A girl with blonde hair walked past his left and went to stand a few people behind him and she was followed by a girl with chocolate brown hair and brown eyes who stood beside her in the other line. In the next moment the doors opened and the line moved forward walking into the hall. His eyes widen for a split second at the high ceiling that reflected the night sky. 

"It's bewitched you know." Came the voice of Rosier. "By the way call me ‘Evan’ not ‘Rosier.’ We're sure to become friends." He added and continued walking along side Regulus who collected himself and leveled his eyes to look unimpressed. But in his head he was gawking at the floating candels, the ceiling, and the ghosts floating around. 

At one far end of the hall was where there was a long table occupied by Slytherins, beside them were the Ravenclaws, then the Hufflepuffs, and finally the Gryffindors. 

He felt his heart clench at the sight of his brother who seemed to be playing some sort of game with the three boys with him. One of them he recognized as Potter, the other with the scars was Remus, and the final was Peter. He seemed much happier here than at home which eased his heart. He was happy to see him so happy.

He quickly looked away though because the entrance of the first years caught Sirius' attention and he looked up searching the crowd for him. Once he found him his eyes didn't leave the side of Regulus' face who could feel it burning his skin. 

He didn't know exactly what he wanted except for one thing and that was to always have his brother. But requirements seemed to be easier to achieve and he was required to be a Slytherin. He began to think weighing his options to see what he could do. He was going to be a Slytherin that much was for sure but he had to find a way to not loose his brother any more than he already had.

Their parents had ridiculed Sirius many times from the moment he had set foot into their house during the Christmas holidays and it got no better during summer. Many times he feared they'd use a curse on him but every time his mother made the move to go upstairs to Sirius' room after a particularly bad fight Regulus distracted her with one thought or another. 

Sirius didn't know this of course nor did he need to but it still hurt when he hadn't spoken a word to Regulus mid-way through summer. "Abbot, Lively" The first name was called and Regulus shook in fear as he realized he hadn't heard a word of what the professor had said. The girl put some ragged old hat on her head when she sat on a stool and a few moments later "Gryffindor!" was shouted out to the hall.

Anderson, Jeffery was then sorted into Hufflepuff followed by his twin Thomas who became a Gryffindor. Then he heard it, "Black, Regulus." He made his way through the crowd keeping his head high and his posture nice. The last thing he saw before he placed the hat on his head was a Hufflepuff boy looking at him from the crowd. 

_'Ahhh, another Black. There really are many of you aren't there?'_ Regulus should have jumped out of his skin hearing the voice but he didn't. This was nothing compared to the elf heads back home. _'What shall I do?'_ Regulus felt as if his tongue had been tied. He didn't know what to answer to a hat speaking to him inside his head. _'No need to talk, I can hear your thoughts. Ambition, ah yes, a desirable trait in all Slytherins.'_

'Yes Slytherin. Slytherin' He chanted in his mind.

_'And is that what you want?'_

He hesitated a moment before thinking. 'Yes' 

_'You have an incredible amount of intelligence and wit. You'll fight to be the best and for that you will best be fit for Ravenclaw.'_ He thought this over in his head. He had imagined being sorted into a different house a few times, maybe not Gryffindor but a different one. He never saw himself as a Gryffindor but a Ravenclaw...maybe. Sometimes at the dead of night when everyone was asleep he imagined making friends in Hufflepuff and running down to the kitchens. Or he'd seen himself running through the Ravenclaw common room which he had imagined all in his head. 

_'I think you're wrong, Gryffindor would be a nice fit for you but not as good as Ravenclaw. Your intelligence is not to be wasted.’_

'Ravenclaws step on one another to get to where they want.'

 _'And Slytherins don't?'_ He stayed quiet not wanting to answer. His mind was running and his heart was keeping up with the pace. This had gone on too long, he was allowed too much time to think. 

'Slytherin.'

_'Think long and hard boy.'_

'I have ever since I could think. I've chosen my house.'

'You're parents have. I can not see one thought in your mind that expresses gratitude towards Slytherin.' It was true, he hadn't really thought about his options. He always assumed he had one choice until Sirius became a Gryffindor. When he did Regulus' first thought was that this opened the idea of joining another house but seeing the response from his parents, watching his mother send that howler fighting back embarrassment made him realize he truly did not have a choice.

He felt this rise of anger in him, one he had never felt before, and before thinking he thought, 'Well then go on, say it. Say which house you think I should be in.' 

And the hat did. It bellowed out after their much too long of a conversation, "Ravenclaw!" He took the hat off and felt his head buzz. 'Ravenclaw! Ravenclaw!' It played over and over in his head as he went to sit at the blue and bronze table. He didn't notice Evan’s stare or the applause that erupted from the Ravenclaws after a few seconds of shock. 

"Congratulations!" said a boy from third year and from the other side of the table the head girl and boy welcomed him with smiles. He even felt himself smiling back at all the people greeting him. It felt nice knowing they weren't trying to be nice because of his name and he didn't even seem to care what his parents would think. He looked up when everyone had quieted down to see his brother looking at him with a wide smile and his friend, Remus, smiled too. The other two turned around and gave him big smiles of their own before huddling around a wand and whispering something. 

They gestured to his own and he took it out of his pocket and heard the voice of his brother and his friends, "Go Ravenclaw! Go Ravenclaw!" They whisper shouted before one voice, probably James' said, "Gryffindor'll still beat you in Quidditch." This was followed by a, "Didn't Gryffindor lose to Ravenclaw last year for the cup-ouch!" It cut off there and he couldn't help but laugh looking up to meet the eyes of the boys once more. 

Soon he was joined by the two girls, the blonde and brunette, and another boy whose strawberry red hair needed a bit of taming. 

"Johnny, nice to meet you." He said with a smile and eyes wide showing off the green. 

"Regulus" His smile couldn't have gotten bigger.

But Regulus was just a dreamer. As he lay in the four-poster bed of the dorm he created this world in his head of what would have happened if he listened to that damned hat. But the hat had shouted "Slytherin!" loud and clear after he demanded it for the fifth time to place him there and now he regretted it. The memory was overall very hazy. He couldn't remember walking to the Slytherin table or greeting Evan when he joined too. The only thing he seemed to remember clearly was the look on his brother's face when he met his eyes. 

He slightly remembers the two girls joining Ravenclaw and he even remembers(and seems to be the only one who noticed) the hat almost placed the brunette in Slytherin before it changed it's mind halfway through saying the word. He remembers somethings but most of it's a blur. The one thing he will never forget is his regret, he should've made that dream to be free reality. Now the most it will ever be is a world he'd created in his imagination while he lives in his dreams. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any comments you'd like I'd love some criticism on how I can get better and what I can change.


End file.
